


The Night of the Psycho

by Chris9724



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: One-shot story. Juri is wandering around the woods, looking for her next mission. When, at some point, she comes across a dojo. There's a reason why she came to it. But, the question is: how would the owner react to her "self-invitation" Yuri and foot fetish. Reader discretion advised
Relationships: Juri Han/Makoto
Kudos: 4





	The Night of the Psycho

Tokyo. 22pm. Outskirts

The woman assassin known as Jur Han was walking around the woods near Tokyo's outskirts. Her latest assignment instructed her to head to defend a S.I.N secret military base near the center of the city. Seth told her the Interpol officers were so close finding it first, so he - or, more accurately, she - sent her most powerful agent to waste the officers as soon as possible. However, even though Juri was in fact the strongest one of Seth's allies, she wasn't necessarily the most loyal as well - quite the contrary, actually. Ever since Juri joined the organization, she never fully gave her absolute obedience towards her benefactor. Even though she technically saved her life, by giving her the Feng Shui Engine, thus granting her the right tools to take her revenge on Bison, Juri only took the gift, not giving any respect in return. Everything Juri truly care about was fighting for fun: her inner passion for battle was only rivaled by the likes of the wandering world warrior, Ryu, and the demonic Master of the Fist, Akuma. However, unlike those two, Juri had her own way to express her passion - a rather cruel and much less noble intent, as everything she cared about was enjoying her own life as much as possible. So much so, to the point where such passion extended to more than just fighting: her own lust for carnal pleasures intensified every now and then, and this night was right the case.

Juri took the woods path mainly because she liked to make her "boss" angry. As she walked and jumped throughout the high trees, she was grinning in a really twisted and sadistic way. Her smile was a sign of hunger, the kind of hunger only a worthy partner would have been able to satiate. Sure, Juri wasn't expecting to find any noticeable beauty around the woods, but she didn't want to rush things. Her assignment didn't have the top priority in her mind, and the sight of darkened nature was appeasing her eyes.

At some point, she jumped down from a tree, and landed on her feet on the dry dirt, and observed the trees in front of her. She said:

"Aaaah, this night is just so nice! A nice, warm weather, and the nature here is so relaxing… Although…", right in an instant, her eyes sharpened in a sadistic way, as she extended her right leg and struck down the first tree in front of her. The impact of her foot caused the trunk to crack in the middle, and as it fell down, it caused many other trees to fall down. It created a domino effect which caused a loud crash! resonating throughout the quiet forest; the trees fell one after another, as their trunks fell heavily on the ground. Juri stretched her leg backwards, grabbing her foot on her back, and giggled a little:

"Oh yeah, that's what this dull place needed. An artistic license, ehehe-uh?"

"Hey! Who's there?!"

Juri left her foot go, as she listened a far voice calling out in the middle of the night. The voice sounded feminine, and it was approaching fast.

Juri then decided to hide herself on another tree, making sure to stay covered between the leaf fronds.

[Mmh? A voice? Here, in the middle of nowhere?! Who could it be?]

As Juri waited for any further signs, far away from her location, a small figure emerged from the shadows of the trees and stood still, looking at the disaster that ensued:

"Oh geez! What just happened here?! Who's the smart guy, or chick, who decide to tear down these trees?!"

Juri tilted her head forward and used her cyborg eye take a brighter look at the talking figure. It turned out to be a quite young looking girl, probably around the same size as Juri's own. Her hair were black and messy, resembling small waves. Judging by her soft and round facial features, she didn't seem to be in her 20s - probably around 17 or something. She was wearing a consumed white gi - she probably practiced martial arts for a long time considering how much old the smears on the sleeves and collar. Underneath, she was wearing a light red shirt and a yellow scarf on the neck. But what mainly caught Juri's attention was something else, right below the legs of the young girl. As she kneeled down on the ground to check the damage entity on the felled tree, Juri noticed she was barefooted, and by looking at their shapes, her mouth drooled eagerly.

Never before she had the luck to find quite a nice and appetizing pair of feet like that. By checking her own internal database, Juri tried to find any information about the girl, an after a few seconds, she finally found something:

[I wonder who is this quiet cute-looking barefooted girl?... Oh, there it is! Mmmn, her name is… Makoto. Yeah, ok~... Mm mmh, oh! She did take part in the latest World Tournament too… but she was beaten by the famous Fei Long - wait, that Fei Long?! Eheh, I wonder how can someone be beaten by that Bruce Lee-wannabe?!... Mh mh, and "she's the daughter of the Rindo-kan karate creator, and took part in the tournament in order to regain her lost father's honor"... Pfth! That's pretty lame for a backstory, in my opinion! But, hey, this girl is pretty much a nobody, and she dares to have those lovely feet?! Oooh, it's such a bad luck she hadn't met me earlier, or else…!~~]. Juri grinned in ecstacy and while her twisted fantasies flew around her head, Makoto sat up from the tree, and came to one conclusion:

"I think I understand… probably some exalted wanted to have some sick fun here in the woods and kicked down these trees…"

Juri lifted her eyebrows while listening to what the girl was saying:

"But… the most unsettling part of it is… Only this tree is damaged. Judging by the dent left on the trunk, it had been taken down by a kick. The footprint doesn't lie… But, who could have done such a thing? I mean…". The girl known as Makoto kept talking to herself while she walked away, seemingly heading to somewhere. Juri decided to wait until she was far away, before chasing her. Thanks to her cyborg engine, her increased hearing allowed her to hear what the girl said even from far away:

"#It would require a noticeable amount of strength and technique to perform such feat! But, aside from that factor, why would that person have made this, for no reason?!#"

"Tsk, it's called 'breaking the boredom', my sweet smart cookie!~" Juri chuckled to herself. "But, where are you going now, anyway?"

"#Uff! Well, good luck they didn't fall on the dojo, or else… Uuugh, damn how much angry would I've been with that punk!"#". Makoto stomped one foot on the ground, and the ground beneath it cracked wide open. The noise reverberated through the forest, and Juri witnessed it with her cyborg eye:

"Woohoho! Impressive, deary! Mmh, let's see: kinda cute and tomboyish, decently strong and more than nice feet! Uuhuhuh, I think I'm going to have so much fun tonight!~"

Juri then quietly followed the girl, who only now was cooling down her nervousness. After a few minutes of walking, Makoto reached an old and decadent small building and opened the sliding door, walking in.

"Uff, whatever. Some people are just to eager to prove their own strength… Ok, time to start all over again!". She then closed the door, not before taking another look behind her.

Juri was hidden behind a rock and witnessed the girl walking in into that old building. Juri then took a clearer look at it, and felt bored by the first sight she gave.

The dojo looked old and decadent. It had a traditional Japanese style, with the rooftops having the edges consumed by water and the tiles were hanging from it. The walls were all grey and smeared because of water infiltration. The whole place felt sad and abandoned, and Juri's face didn't hide any trace of disgust:

"Tsk! Who would have thought there was a building in such a place?! Why would anybody want to invest any founds for saving it?! Ugh, I don't understand why some people are so disillusioned!... Uh, ok, Juri. Now, how are you gonna make your entrance this time around? The cordial way, or the aggressive way?!... Ah, decisions, decisions… "

Juri put a hand on her chin, and thought about it for a moment. And then, she snapped her fingers and said:

"Hah! I get it! I'll use the traditional technique used by dorks to make decisions!"

She looked at her own hands, waved them and declared:

"All right! Left: cordial. Right: aggressive! Ok,... Rock, scissors, paper!"

Once having waves her hands three times, Juri opened her fingers and looked at the result:

"Mmh, left is scizor, and right is… paper! Mmh, all right, then! Time for my good girl persona!~" Juri cackled to herself while making her way to the dojo's entrance…

Meanwhile, Matoko was practicing her night choreographies, striking the air with her fists so hard she produced cutting noises. She then used her legs to make circling maneuvers and ended her combo with an axe kick, shouting "KIAI!" loudly. She then repositioned herself and kneeled down right in front of her father's portrait. Its expression was stoic yet serene and composed. Motoko then "spoke" to the picture:

"Dear father, how are you doing? Today I've trained hard, just like every day. You know? Tonight, something awful happened in the forest. Somebody had taken down a bunch of trees with a kick for no reason. It's a bless it didn't damage the dojo, or else-"

*knock knock!* "Ehm, hello? Anybody here?"

Makoto shook his head in surprise because of the knocking sound. That's really unusual for the young girl: who could be knocking at this hour of the night? The dojo is in the middle of nowhere, and only a few selected numbers of people knew about it.

Makoto turned back and looked at the sliding door. A seemingly feminine-like figure was waiting outside.

"Who could it be?! Sorry, father. There's an unexpected guest"

Makoto opened the door and took a look at the woman right in front of her. She was slightly shorter than her, her skin was pale white like snow, and her shiny dark hair bent like pigtails resembled horns. She was wearing a tight pink and violet sleaveless top and baggy white pants, whit also purple protections on both hands and feet.

The woman had the appearance of a martial artist, probably one of the most stylish she'd ever seen. Her eyes, however, did emanate an uncertain and uneasy feeling.

Makoto cleared her throat and asked:

"Uhm, good evening, miss. Who are you supposed to be? Did you lose yourself?"

Juri tried to contain her euphoria because of the fact her voice tone sounded really cute and lively. She quickly observed her physical features from top to bottom now that she was so close, and realized that she was way more good looking than what she was expecting. And when she stopped staring at her bare feet, she almost drooled because of hunger.

[Eheh, amazing! They are so good looking!~ Ok, time to enact my play!] "Ehm, not exactly, darling! You see, I am a traveling fighter and I was looking for the Rindo-kan karate dojo. Is this the right one?"

Makoto looked surprised by that revelation. Her voice tone looked strangely unfitting compared to her appearance. But, she didn't mind it too much, so she said:

"Uh, y-yes. Yes, this is the one, missy! How can I help you? Are you perhaps interested in the course?". Makoto was excitingly looking by the prospect of finally bringing a rookie to join her father's teachings. Her bright smile caused Juri to slightly blush, as she shoved her foot back and forth.

"Well, it depends, dearie. You see, I've come here from far far away to witness myself the power and technique of this variation of Karate. So, if you don't mind… may I ask you a little sparring challenge? I know it's late, but it will only be a matter of minutes. So, what do you think-uhm, what's your name, cutie?". She smiled and squinted her eyes at Makoto, hoping it would look friendly and nice. Unfortunately, Makoto didn't feel that much better.

First off, this woman came out of nowhere - at least, it seemed considering the fact her dojo was located in a lost area away from civilization - she then asked her to challenge her into a fight, and then she called her "cutie"?! It's not like Makoto disliked the word, but still a sense of uneasiness still rubbed her mind. She had met many bizarre and quaint types of martial artists and fighters back at the World Tournament, however she never heard about anyone commenting anything about her that didn't involve fighting, let alone anything about her aspect.

In short, Makoto was having mixed feelings for this mysterious lady coming out of nowhere, but at the same time, this woman could potentially join her so that she would divulge the knowledge her father taught her. So, it would be worth a try.

"Mmh, o-ok, missy. Here, come inside! A-And, my name is Makoto. Nice to meet you~". She smiled, although a bit nervously.

Juri giggled a little and said:

"Juri Han, that's my name. It's a pleasure for me too~". She winked at the girl, whose expression was still perturbed because of her strangely friendly behavior.

[Eheh, I hope I'm not scaring her too much!~ I'm really curious to see what she can do, anyway!]

Makoto nodded her head, and readied herself for the ensuing challenge. She lifted her hands close to her chest, and put a foot in front of the other.

Juri took another quick glance at her plump feet, but immediately regained her composure and lifted one of her legs up, and balanced on her tiptoes.

"Come on, Makoto! Come at me whenever you want!~". Juri provoked the girl with a finger taunt. Makoto clenched her fists and dashed forward. The fight was about to begin…

"KIAAAYA!". Makoto went forward with a straight punch, which Juri saw it coming almost in slow motion. She bent her back to the right and tried to land a kick of her own. Not wanting to injure the girl too much, Juri decided not to apply her ki energy, and opted for normal attacks. Makoto blocked the kick with her left arm. The impact was noticeably heavy, and the girl actually had to support her blocking arm with the other one, to make sure her guard didn't break - or even her bones. She gritted her teeth and pushed the foot away, then she charged her left arm and delivered another direct. Juri saw that punch coming as well' she dodged it fluently, and so she did when Makoto used other straight punches in quick succession.

"H-Hey! You're pretty good at it, Juri! Let me guess: Tae Kwon Do?"

Juri grinned - a little too maniacally - and said:

"Yes, dearie! Practicing it since I was 6!". Juri performed a backward cartwheel, as she proved her flexibility by bending her back so much it looked like it would have snapped sooner or later.

Makoto kept her guard up, ready for whenever Juri was preparing an assault. And so did happen, but in a way she'd never anticipated.

Juri charged herself and pushed her legs so much the floor under her feet cracked. She then dashed forward, cutting the air with her body, and reached Makoto in less than a second. Makoto had only the time to pronounce the first "A-", when Juri lifted her right leg and sent a straight kick right on Makoto's face. The girl crossed her forearms in an attempt to block the attack. The kick connected, and Makoto felt a heavy pain on the arms. Even though she was using both of them, the strength of that kick was monstrous, to say the least. She gasped because of the pain, and at that moment, she noticed something.

As she opened her eyelids, Makoto noticed something on Juri's foot. It was slightly darkened because of dirt, but she glimpsed something resembling… wood splinters. She initially thought that, since this woman seemed accustomed to walk and travel without proper footwear, she obviously would have had her feet dirty; however, remembering what she discovered that night - the mystery about the fallen trees, something clicked in her mind. The coincidences seemingly started to click together:

[Ggghn! This monstrous, inhuman strength in her legs; a woman coming out of nowhere; a noticeably capable fighter, and now this one? It can't be, but it seems so clear-AH!]. Still floating in her thoughts, Makoto didn't have the time to react when Juri, out of nowhere, let her foot slid up her arms and flattened it on her face. She pressed and rubber it firmly, giggling eagerly while doing so:

"Hey, tell me! Do you like it, cutie?!~". Her hungry voice tone sent a cold shiver on Makoto's shoulders, who still had the foot attached to her face. A musky smell filled her nostrils and the smooth skin rubbed her cheeks. The whole sensation was pretty uncomfortable but, before she could move it away, Juri pushed her leg further forth, sending Makoto sliding on the tatami, making her crushing on the opposite wall.

Juri retracted her kicking leg and brought the foot close to her face. She took a deep sniff and her shoulders shivered in ecstacy:

"Hihih! I'm having so much fun, and I barely even started!~". Juri let her foot down once she saw Makoto slowly lifting herself up. She was both bewildered and furious looking. "Ohohoh, looks like the girl is angry now!~"

Makoto, still smelling some of the awful odor from before, wiped her face and planted her own foot on the floor. Her body was steaming both for anger and embarrassment:

"Hey! What is your problem, Juri?! This is a fight, not a sick fetish game!". She was blushing profusely.

Juri giggled and stretched her leg upward.

"What's the matter, cutie? I thought we were having fun! I wanted to spice things up a little!". She extended her pointy tongue out and licked her lips, slowly and intensely.

Makoto shivered in disgust by that sight, but looking at that specific expression - a sick and maniacal grin of excitement - the points clicked one after another. It was too obvious. She hardly flexed her muscles and said:

"... I-It was you! You are responsible for those fallen trees, isn't it?! Answer me, you sicko!". Makoto shouted in anger at the woman, not caring one bit about any negative of sickened reactiond from her.

Juri twitched her eyebrows a little for that comment, but in actuality, she liked her fiery temperament. It made her own chest burning hotter. Still, she wanted to tease the bewildered girl some more:

"Oh, is that so? And, how did you get it? Was it because of my strength… Or maybe because you took your time to admire my tasty, dirty foot? Ehehe, it has some splinters on it, right?!". Her smile was even more deranged, as she slowly stepped towards the shaken girl. Makoto held her stance steadily, not wanting to listen to the psycho's nonsense:

"W-What are you talking about?! Of course it was because of your strength! A-And I didn't like the fact you shoved your foot on my face!~". She shut her eyes in frustration. Shr felt her dignity lowering each second for saying hose words. "I'm-I'm not a fetishist! I'm not that kind of person, understand?! Now, fight me seriously, or get out of my dojo, you pervert!"

Juri stared at the tough-looking girl. Her eyes were inexpressive and her mouth closed… Then, she cackled loudly as she lifted her head up, almost causing her to fall backwards. Makoto looked at that frightening scene: the sound of that histerical laugh was making her shivering, but she tried to remain steady, not allowing Juri to intimidate her.

Juri, still having her back bent, said to Makoto:

"Ahaha~ Oh, you don't understand, cutie…", then, in the blink of an eye, she seemingly disappeared from sight. Makoto blinked in fear, as she lost her sight. And then, Juri reappeared right in front of her, no more than 5 inches away from her body. Her jaw was almost dislodged because of her grin and her eyes were semi-closed and looming over the girl:

"... I've chosen you tonight!"

Juri then grabbed Makoto's hair so tightly she almost ripped them off and pulled her head toward hers. Juri opened her mouth and layed a kiss on her own mouth.

Makoto muffled in shock and fear because of that gesture. She always was bewildered because of that showing of strength and speed, but now she was more than worried for her safety, and her dignity as well.

Juri muffled herself a deep moan of pleasure, as she kept pressing her mouth on Makoto's own. She even extended her tongue so much it touched Makoto's own and licked it several times. Then, Juri released Makoto's mouth and loosened her grip on her hair; now she was simply touching it, while Makoto coughed gasping for air. Her heart was beating like crazy, and her head was spinning because of all the destabilizing emotions coursing through her whole body.

Juri chuckled with her mouth closed and said:

"So, cutie! What do you think about it? Want to have some real fun? The night is still young and there's nothing better than sharing the time left between girls, right?". She caressed her hair, touching their locks with her fingers:

"Mmh, your hair are so soft. You surely take care of them!~"

"Why? …"

"Mmh? What, cutie?"

Makoto's eyes were shut and her teeth were gritting in frustration. She couldn't believe someone kissed her like this - and, a woman out of all people!

"Why are you doing this to me, you pervert?!". Makoto layed a hand on Juri's chest and used her palm to deliver a piston-like strike, sending Juri sliding backwards on her feet. Juri wasn't expecting such attack from her. She believed she had the chance to dominate her, but apparently, Makoto wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Makoto was panting heavenly. She clenched her fists, bringing them close to her hips, and bent her knees down.

"I told you, I'm not that kind of person! I'm not a fetishist, I'm not a lover, and I. Am. Not. A. Lesbian!". Makoto's body exuded a steam-like energy, as her skin was changing its color. In the blink of an eye, her skin turned deep red, and her muscles bulked up a little. Her eyes were widened and fierce, and her nose was emitting steam because of the struggle.

Juri had many expectations for that night, but she would have never anticipated such turn of events. This girl had much more to show than what she believed, and this new kind of technique caught her completely off guard. As a whole, that unexpected event was causing her to get even more excited than before, as the final reward would have tasted better for her.

"Uhuhuhuh!.. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!~ That's a really good look on you, girl!~ Now I like you even more! But, you know what? I'll play by your rules for now!"

Juri shoved her damaged chest - which still felt that unpredicted impact - and cracked her knuckles. She bent her legs down, like she did before, and readied another assault.

Makoto, while she was charging herself in her new burning form, she said:

"Huh! Reading the same attack once again? Ok, that's fine by me! I want to put my new strength to the test!". Makoto planted her left foot forward and clenched her fist so much it felt like she was piercing her own hand.

Juri chuckled eagerly and said:

"Ohohohoh, my dear child…". Then, she disappeared from sight once again, only to reappear right behind Makoto before she could even blink. "... You have no idea who you are dealing with!~".

Juri attempted to deliver an axe kick: she was planning to catch Makoto's face and subdue her in one motion. But then, Makoto turned her back equally as fast and used an upper defensive block to catch the foot before it hit the head. The impact caused a gust of air to spread across the room of the dojo. Makoto held her guard steady, even though the kick still hurt pretty heavily:

"Nngh! I don't understand! How do you get so much power?! It can't be simply achieved through training!"

Juri moved her leg away from the arm and went for another straight kick on the face. Makoto, this time, managed to intercept the attack and moved to the left and caught the leg with her arms:

"YAAAAAAH!" Makoto then pulled Juri to herself and threw her on the ground with a submission throw. Juri slammed on the floor with her shoulder, but she lifted herself up immediately, putting herself on all fours. Her sight were focused and still hungry: this new power up the girl showed was remarkable. She at least proved to be able to contend with her without her ki empowering effect. Juri wondered if she should keep playing like that, or just power herself up and straight up submit the girl in order to make it with her.

Juri a joke her head left and right:

"Ah, decisions, decisions…~ What to do? What to dooo?~~"

Makoto, still holding her guard up, was confused by Juri's unpredictable behavior. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but chose not to let her guard down or go for the offense right away.

[Tsk! This woman is dangerous! Her intentions are sickening, and I'm not fond with that kind of stuff! If I can't beat her, though, I don't know what to do!... Father, give me the strength!]

"Ah, well, whatever…" Juri said, while slowly rising up and putting her hands on the hips.

"W-What do you mean?" said Makoto, feeling unnerved by Juri's unclear words.

"I decided to go for the good fun right away! You've been doing great, honey, but what I have planned is even better!~". Juri stretched her amrs and clenched her own fists. She then closed her eyes and focused her ki around her arms.

Makoto was slowly losing her cool listening to Juri's disgusting seductive tone:

"That's enough, Juri! I'm ending this ludicrous scene, right, now! RHAAAAAAAGH!". Makoto roared in anger and dashed forward, her fist clenched and burning with energy. She extended the arm and prepared to strike Juri in the face. The punch connected, and a loud impact occurred.

The strike sent a powerful gust of wind all around the dojo, causing all the furnitures to fly around. Makoto could feel her body suffering from the intense fatigue, as all her limbs felt weakened. She could barely hold on her feet as her legs were trembling.

She was sure her final punch manage to defeat her unsettling and powerful enemy but, to her surprise, Juri was still fine and well.

Just as the dust lifted because of the punch dissipated, Makoto saw her punch didn't even hit Juri's body: instead, a thin yet extraordinary durable layer of ki energy was covering Juri's body, who stood straight up, completely unflinched. Her face was smiling and was licking her lips.

"H-How? How can this be?! Y-You're not… human, at all… uhh~" Makoto felt like she was passing out, and slowly fell on her knees, lowering her arms as her skin returned to her usual slight dark shade.

Juri, meanwhile, decided to lower her layer of ki, and took a deep breath.

She then giggled maniacally, as she too lowered herself to the ground, so that she was on Makoto's same level. The girls was breathing heavily, worried like never before. Now, she felt powerless and at the lustful woman's mercy:

"Wohohoh!~ That was amazing, cutie!~ Ah, you're literally everything I needed for my night of fun! I have to admit: you managed to catch me off guard with that last technique!"

Makoto lowered her eyes and muttered a few words of sorrow:

"That was my father's greatest technique, the Rindo-kan karate' s pride… and now, you are gonna begrime it further, by using my body for your own pleasure, right in front of my father!...". Makoto was extremely angry, but more than that, she felt broken - emotionally for the most part than physically.

Juri then turned her head and saw the father's portrait. She looked at it and walked towards it. She looked at it for a few seconds and then put a hand on it.

Makoto turned to her and shouted:

"Don't you dare touching that, you worm! You don't have the right to!". She desperately tried to lift herself up and, very slowly, tried to prevent Juri from touching it any further.

However, Juri didn't do anything about it: instead, she neared her head and touched the portrait, like to hear something on the other side. Makoto, feeling exhausted and sore, desperately tried to land a sluggish punch onto Juri. However, she tripped on her feet and her aching body fell right onto the unperturbed and immovable Juri, who was still "hearing" the portrait.

The woman looked at the exhausted young girl and then said:

"You know? I've talked with your father before, and he told me… 'Yes, take care of my daughter!' See? I have your father's authorization, so this means we can make it together! Aren't you happy?!". Juri took Makoto's face with her hands and looked at it. It was exhausting, yet angry-looking, as she tried to whisper some words:

"You're crazy, missy… *anf!* Let me tell you this…"

Juri, upon hearing that word, was so dangerously close from blasting off the whole dojo, Makoto included, and the surrounding forest as well. But, she miraculously managed to hold her killing intent and proceeded to make Makoto's body lay on the floor. Then, she lifted the father's portrait, and layed it on the wall backwards. It felt like her own sadistic and overflowing ecstacy diminished in just a couple of seconds. Could have that portrait done something in the whole thing? Nobody would know.

Juri, her eyes semi-closed and her mouth still smiling eagerly, lowered down on her knees and crawled along Makoto's resting, exhausted body. She reached her face and held it between her hands. Makoto was panting because of exhaustion:

"You see, girl? I turned the portrait backwards, so that he doesn't witness our little game!"

The girl didn't say anything, yet. She just smirked and snorted in annoyance. All this delaying the inevitable had been dragged for too long. If Juri wanted to make it with her, may she do her deed as soon as possible. Everything Makoto was able to say was:

"Ugh, cut it off, you sicko! Just, do it… I can't fight back anymore, so I hope you're happy now…". Her annoyed tone actually caught Juri off guard. She wasn't sure what the girl's intentions were, but she thought she had enough with waiting. Now, she had some fun waiting for her:

"Mhmhmh, you don't have to tell me twice!~", and then, she layed her lips on Makoto's mouth, licking her lips and making their own lips touching each other, while resting close to one another on the tatami…

OOO

After enjoying a long and passionate series of kisses, Juri proceeded exploring more about Makoto's body. Even though the girl was exhausted because of the fiery battle they had a few minutes ago, her body wa tense and stiff, allowing Juri to enjoy it while she slowly tasted both her ears and neck, giving soft kisses and licks on them. Meanwhile, Makoto tried her best to resist, shutting her eyes and closing her lips. She was blushing profusely, as never in her life she did fall this low.

However, the question was more complicated than that. Not only she lived her whole life, practically being ingrained with her father's teachings and discipline, but as a result of such constricting and confined environment, she never had the opportunity to explore concepts like love and romance, let alone intimacy and sex. So, not only she was assaulted by a seemingly unstable woman, but she didn't know how to react. Not just because she felt extremely tired, but also because the way Juri was dealing with her body… was actually starting to please her, more than what she would have ever expected.

Also, the manner on how Juri was approaching to her was completely different from her predictions: her kisses were soft and delicate, as her lips touched her cheeks and neck sweetly and passionately. Her moans were also soft, like she deeply fell in love with her. In a whole, her ways weren't the one of a rapist, but more akin to a sensitive lover. In fact, for more than three minutes, Juri, while resting on the tatami near Makoto, kept treating her like some kind of precious thing rather than a erotic object.

It felt like her personality changed completely all of a sudden: before when they were fighting, she was behaving like a beast, a feral animal hungry for a heated battle. But now that she was about to make it with her, her character felt like another person's entirely. This sudden shift of personalities was making Makoto even more worried, but at the same time, those worries were slowly being obscured by the pleasure she was starting to feel from all those kisses.

[Ugh, this is awkward! Why am I liking the way she's kissing my face?! It's not normal at all!... But, well, at least she's not looking for killing me - at least for now~...]

Juri sniffed at Makoto's sweaty body odor. She found it quite tempting, but her own inner voice prevented her from scaring the girl too much. In a way, Juri did aknowledge her own shift, as she was now sincerely falling in love with Makoto's body:

"*smack!* Mmmh, ah you look just so cute, darling!~ So tell me, are you liking it?"

Makoto was unsure of what to say. Whether she confessed the fact shr low key liked being kissed that way and roll with Juri's loving manners, or saying she wasn't liking it, running the risk of pissing her off the way she was before. Juri noticed her worried look and proceeded to give another kiss, this time very close to her cleavage. Makoto gasped for the wet sensation.

"Mhmh, you don't need to force yourself too much. Just be sincere, and everything will be ok!~" . Juri caressed Makoto's messy black hair once again and neared her mouth to her mouth. But then, Makoto said something, and hoped it would appease her unwanted guest:

"W-Well, miss Juri-"

"Just call me Juri, sweetie. These monikers make me sick!"

Makoto gulped and said once again:

"Ok, J-Juri… I-ah, I don't know what to think… You look completely different from before. You were so ferocious and fierce during our short battle, but now… you behave like another person entirely… it-it's not meant as an insult, but all that is happening is… overwhelming… and I'm even starting to like it…!" Makoto's eyes widened worryingly. She wished she never said those words outloud right in front of Juri. But, why did she say it? Was it because Juri was putting so much pressure to her? Or maybe because… she was truly feeling like that?

Did she really… like women? A series of doubts and negative thoughts clouded her mind…

Juri, on the other hand, was eagerly giggling because of Makoto's confession:

"Uuuuh~ Really?! Oh, I'm so happy now! We can truly have some fun now! Ah, I know it was only a matter of time… ~". Juri then softly kissed Makoto's lips and giggled again while pressing on her mouth. Makoto whined in shock once hearing Juri saying that. She instinctively put a hand in my Juri's bare shoulder. It felt cold and smooth. The girl gasped once she did so, and saw Juri's eyes moving from her face to her shoulder, not uttering a word.

Makoto moved the hand immediately, unsure for why she did that in the first place:

"I-I'm sorry, Juri… I don't know what got me!"

Juri smiled and caught Makoto's hand. They looked and felt so different from one another. Makoto's hands had thick and squared fingers and its skin was rough and unpolished, as a result of her constant training. Juri's hands were instead smoother and her fingers pointy:

"You don't need to worry. It's only a natural reaction of the body once it gets properly teased and stimulated. Oh, and as for the personality shift you mentioned earlier… It is really noticeable, I must admit!~ I guess it happens when I'm in love with a nice and loveable woman, just like you!~~". Juri kissed Makoto's cheeks once again, and slowly moved her hands on her own shoulders, taking off her consumed gi, revealing her polished shoulder. Makoto gulped in fear: she was going to expose her caste body to a foreigner. Oh man, what would her father think if he saw something like that?! However, this got Makoto thinking.

She asked Juri:

"S-So, Juri… Y-You like women, right?"

Juri giggled to her, while taking a look at Makoto's red bra:

"Yup, you said that! Actually, I like every kind of person. Men, women - it doesn't matter to me, as long as they prove to me how much good they are as a fighter!"

Makoto heard Juri talking with this new kind of personality, and in all honesty, it didn't scare her like before. She seemed more amicable and quiet. Could this woman suffer from distorted personality issues, per say?

"And, o-once you aknowledge how good a fighter is, you… do this to them?"

"Mmmh, not always, it depends. Who do you think I am?! Hah, even I have standards… As for you, you stopped fighting back completely. How is it? Is it because you want to join me?!~". Juri squinted her eyes and smile. A seemingly angelic visage - even though it would have been unfitting for the woman showing it.

Makoto gulped worried. Since she didn't have any other choice, and considering the fact that this woman basically won - not only beating her in a battle, but also making her like her touching maneuvers - she could only please her.

[I mean, how long could this game last?]

"It's just… your touch and your kisses feel so warm and nice… I can't explain why I'm liking them so much! I barely even know you!"

Juri smirked and said:

"It's all natural, sweetie. Just as I said. The first time someone makes it is always embarrassing. You don't seem the type who had any kind of experience, aren't you?~"

Makoto closed her eyes and snorted annoyingly:

"Huh, like I've ever tried to be romanticly involved with anybody?! You're the very first person who touched me like this, and I can't think whether it's a good thing or a bad thing for real! My mind is telling me "Stop it!", but… my body says otherwise… What can I do?!"

Juri, her eyes looking deeply into her own, simply said:

"Mhmhm, why don't you start not worrying about right or wrong, and just let yourself cuddle a little?... Trust me, you are gonna love this! But first…"

Juri lifted herself and crawled her fingers across Makoto's whole body from top to bottom. Starting off from her neck, the fingers crawled between her still covered breasts and then to her abs. A chilling sensation caused Makoto's body to tremble. Even though she still had her clothes on, the touch felt deep and sharp .

"Ah!~ What is this thing?!~"

"Just wait a little, sweetie!~ I'm just having fun with you! This is just a test to let you know how good your body feels when a partner touches it!"

Makoto couldn't believe how much her body could react with such a delicate touch. Could this mean she enjoyed the experience, despite the controversial circumstances?

Juri kept on crawling her fingers up to the point where she reached Makoto's lap. Her finger just layed on the fabric between her legs when Makoto welped in shock, and she jolted her knees together. Juri was almost caught in between them, but she still giggled at that reaction:

"Ahaha!~ You're so funny, Makoto!"

"W-well, it is n-not for me!". Makoto covered her inner legs with her hands, blushing more profusely.

Juri tilted her head on one side and said:

"Mmmh, all right… Uuuh, you newbies are always so scared~. But, that's fine for me! If you're not ready, then I won't torment you there!~"

Makoto snorted in annoyance and slight pleasured for Juri's words. Despite her visibile eagerness, it seemed she didn't want to dig in rushly as she initially feared.

Juri's "travel" across the young woman's body terminated when her finger layed on Makoto's left big toe. She stayed on it for quite a while, licking her lips and nearing her nose to it.

Makoto lifted her head to see what her unwanted tresspasser had in that twisted mind of her. She saw her staring at her bare feet, and a piercing thought crossed her mind, thinking back when they were fighting with one another.

Juri then took a deep sniff at the flesh and her shoulders shivered in pleasure - a mixture of musky sweat and consumed sandal, the sign of repeated and disciplined martial art exercises. Now that Juri had a clear, near sight of Makoto's limbs, her feet looked chubby and fleshy, with the upper part looking particularly fleshy. The toes were small and round. Juri chuckled a little too sinisterly for Makoto's liking:

"Ohoh, mmmh! Noticeable, darling. You surely didn't skip leg day!"

Makoto gulped worryingly. How could this woman be so obsessed and fascinated by feet? Was that something people actually liked? Makoto asked that to Juri, and she cackled, like she heard the question of a child. Makoto shivered for the chilling vibe of that laughter:

"Oh, you silly ignorant kitty. You have no idea what people like when they are horny. Feet, by the way, are truly popular these days. And yours, in particular, are especially tempting… Say, mind if I take a taste of them?"

"W-What do you-Aaaah!~". Makoto's words were cut off when Juri pointed her tongue out and licked her upper side. Her leg jolted quickly because of wetness, but Juri didn't let go of it. Instead, Juri caught both her feet in her hands and started sniffing them several times over.

"Mmmmmh~ Aha, the more I do it, the more excited I get! I think I'm wetting myself just because of the smell!~"

Makoto saw Juri's excited face and, she sweated her own pride - if that was her excited face just for enjoying the odor of smelly feet, the who knows what she would turn into once things started going south?! Her eyes were widened and focused, her smile contorted and stretched to a near breaking point, her tongue hanging out and her breath sounding heavier.

Juri then proceeded to take other licks on those perfect feet in her eyes, making sure her tongue covered every inch of that rough and warm flesh. Makoto, meanwhile, was trembling with a mixture of fear, embarrassment and, low key pleasure. Because, once again, Juri's actions contradicted her behavior. Her licks were long and methodical, crawling from toe to toe with the same fitness of a cloth used to clean a sculpture. Every now and then Juri stopped and layed her nose on the rough and plump skin, making sure not to forget their unbearably pleasuring aroma. But, yet again, her actions weren't violent or rushed: they were like sincere and lovable, like what a character's action are described in a love novel. Because of Juri's gentle gestures, Makoto couldn't completely despise her at all. After all, she did realize she was appreciating this whole treatment. What started as a fighting duel ended up as a making session - something she initially rejected because of honor, dignity and stuff like that, but once having reached the physical contact step (in every sense of the word), were those concepts still valid for the young inexperienced girl?

Makoto was having all these rumblings with herself while Juri's foot work was still going on. Probably more than 10 minutes passed and Juri didn't seem to stop any way. On the contrary, Juri decided to sit on the floor, putting Makoto's body between her spread legs, putting her feet on her own breats, right in front of her face.

"Mmmh!~ *smack!* I can officially declare, my dear! You sincerely have the best pair of feet I've ever layed my mouth on! I can't express my happiness enough!~" said Juri, while her face was showing off her happiness in a way that some people might call "creepy" or "unsettling", because of her overstretched grin.

[Geez, girl! You'd snap your jaw if you keep smiling like that!] Makoto though, while she felt Juri's lips enveloping her toes all together. It was at that moment that Makoto made a moan - a quiet and soft one which was impossible not to hear it. Juri stopped her work and stared at the girl, who was having her eyes closed:

"Girl? Are you… linking it?"

Makoto snapped from her temporary trance and just remembered what she did. She was blushing profusely and couldn't believe herself. However, after a few seconds of silence, Makoto decided to confess Juri what she thought about the whole thing.

Right here and now, she realized that, despite her reluctance and stubbornness, she was… linking the whole thing Juri was dragging her into. Maybe it wasn't like she figured to herself or how it was supposed to work when it comes to love, but this completely new and refreshing feeling of goodness was slowly causing her chest to burn hotter by the second. A whole feeling of pleasure was taking over her and she couldn't mask it any longer. But still, she wasn't sure she could trust the clearly unstable woman, so she decided to start her speech as carefully as possible:

"Hum, ah… I-uh… It's actually pretty… good, Juri. Y-yes, your technique is quite good and nice. I-I don't know how to say it, but…". Makoto stopped to see Juri's face. Her mouth was still enveloping her toes and she nodded to her, inviting Makoto to resume her speech:

"Ehm, it feels strange, like… y-your behavior and your moves are very nice and delicate. I-I couldn't believe how good I would have felt by having my feet licked like that! It's… r-really nice from you…". Makoto smiled at the interlocutor - the first sincere smile she had since she met her. Juri released the toes and chuckled happily. Her eyes were squinted and she wiggled her legs around Makoto's body.

"Aha, oh I'm so glad to hear that, girl! Your voice is so nice and cute!... Mmh, ah! I got that. Say, why don't you try and take care of my feet?!". As Juri said so, she made her legs overlapping with Makoto's own, so that their respective groins almost touched one another. Makoto gasped by the sudden position shift, as her face quickly met with Juri's own feet.

The girl gulped apprehensively. That was the very first time she'd ever exchanged physical contact with a woman, and now she was actually gonna try out that woman's feet. Her first chest burn was now growing in size once she took a look at Juri's feet being so close to her face. Compared to her own's, Juri's feet were slightly longer and slimmer, with the toenails being violet colored and a strong wild odor coming from them.

Makoto looked at them for a couple of seconds, feeling unsure what to do with them as her first move. She saw what Juri did to her before, but still her rationality held her actions back. Juri noticed Makoto's lack of doing, and snorted affectionately:

"Ow, come on, girl!~ Try and do something to my feet. They're just waiting for you!~ It doesn't matter what you do; just try something. You need some practice before getting to the real stuff, aren't you? Ok?~". Juri's face contorted in a happy expression, something that should have made Makoto more quiet and relaxed, yet it only increased her tension even further. She instinctively grabbed both her feet and brought them closer to her mouth.

A further series of thoughts crossed Makoto's mind once again. What would have happened to her once she decided to dig into Juri's game and started playing along with her body? She knew her usual life routine would never return back to the same, like nothing ever happened. But, before Makoto tought further than that, she gulped heavenly and said to herself:

"Mmmh… Ok, here goes nothing!~... Aaaah~". She slowly neared her open mouth and landed a quick lick on Juri's right foot. The body part jolted for a moment, like because of the warm wet feeling it felt, and Juri giggled gritting her teeth.

"Ooh, yeeehy, baby girl! Your first lick!~ Bravo!". Juri clapped her hands jokingly as she immediately resumed her own foot treatment.

Makoto though for a moment about the lick she gave. It felt too short and quick to clearly give an impression, so she decided to give a few more. There was something she actually liked about it, against any of her own predictions. Makoto then licked the foot once again, making sure her senses were sharper than ever.

Once touching the body part with her tongue once again, she felt like a salty, musty taste in her mouth while the dried sweaty odor filled her virgin nostrils. At first, she couldn't properly stand the smell, but after a while, that same smell started feeling better and more inviting by the second. Her beating heart wasn't slowing down one bit, and she felt her head spinning because of all the intense emotions she felt at that moment:

[W-Wooowh! Why-Why does it feels so good? I-I'm just licking and sniffing a pair of stinky feet, and I feel so… good and eager to continue! Is this what Juri meant before? A natural physical reaction? Am I… Am I really attracted by these things!?] Makoto decided to test her new "discovery" by sniffing both Juri's feet, taking deep inhales on each one, placing her nose right between her pointy toes and her fleshy upper side. Juri chuckled in satisfaction by the sight of her partner digging her face like that. The sight of the adorable girl discovering the pleasures of carnal practice filled her heart with immense joy and further lust. For a moment, she felt the urge to cut loose and straight up jump on top of her and abuse the young girl like an animal; however, a side of her consciousness told her to keep things cool for the time being. She was enjoying the fact that Makoto wanted to try out the feet action herself and ruining things so roughly didn't sound right - even though her urges were roaring inside her twisted mind.

Juri decided to leave Makoto's feet in order to further look at the girl's action. To her surprise, Makoto was grabbing her feet and rubbing them all across her face. She was sniffing quickly, panting every second while she was being tormented by the wild stench of those feet.

Juri chuckled joyfully for that sight. She crossed her fingers and licked her lips:

"Whohoho! Guess someone's having fun?!~ Ehehe, I'm so glad to see it, Makoto!~"

The girl temporarily snapped out of her actual lustful behavior, and tried to regain some composure:

"T-thank you, Juri… I have to admit, y-your feet feel really nice!~... B-but, I think that's enough for me, now… I-I-I really enjoyed it, b-but perhaps you wanted to… do something… else?!" [Oh my gosh! Why did I say that?! Did I really lose my mind because of this making session?! Now, what is she gonna do to me?!]

Juri widened her eyes and lifted her upper body:

"Oh my, girl!~ You bet I wanna do other things! Ah, you gave me the right idea!"

Juri then removed her feet from Makoto's face. While the latter used her sleeve to wipe out some stench from her face, Juri decided to take her top off, hand protections included. She dropped them on the tatami, revealing her own naked upper body. Makoto was left speechless because of the fact she wasn't wearing any bra under it the whole time. Juri asked her:

"Uhuhuh, ehm, how am I supposed to fight efficiently if my boobs are restricted?! Now, come on, girl! It's your turn now! You do it on your own, or maybe you need some help?~" Juri asked seductively, while fondling her breats. They had to be at least a D in size. Makoto instinctively covered her already covered breasts, and shouted:

"I-I don't need your help?! I… uh, I can do this on my own… S-Sorry, I'm just so nervous~ Everything is going so fast, a-and I can't catch up with it…". Makoto was slowly taking off her upper gi, tossing it down. She was having her short red top. She was still hesitant taking it off, while Juri was gazing at her exposed physical features. Makoto's skin was dark-shaded, and fibers of muscles adorned her arms. Her abs were also defined, looking similar to small bread buns. Juri moaned with pleasure once she fondled her breasts once again:

"Mmmh, wow, cutie! You've some fine muscles down there. Your face wouldn't have suggested that!... But, say. What do you think about me? Do I look good to you?"

Makoto was deciding just now to take her top off when Juri asked her that question. She didn't know what to say, for real. It's not like she liked women, in the traditional sense, and she never, ever saw another naked body in her life, except her own. So, for this reason, she couldn't give an answer right away.

For what Makoto's could see, Juri's naked body wasn't that different from what she saw before. A lean and modestly muscular physique and a pale white skin. Once her top was taken off, Makoto could saw Juri's breasts, but immediately turned her eyes away. She felt embarrassed enough for the whole situation.

Juri, while she was waiting for her answer, crawled on her knees towards the flustered girl while she stealthily lowered her baggy pants as well, loosening the belts and letting them slip down for each step she took.

Makoto was too distracted with herself to notice anything happen, when Juri "suddenly appeared" right in front of her, with her boobs wiggling freely… And without her pants as well. Makoto gasped and fell on her back for the shock:

"Aaaagh! W-Why did you take your pants off already?! C-Couldn't you wait for me, at least?"

Juri giggled and sat on one side while she stretched bare muscled legs:

"Mmh, yeah, sure. I could have done it, but...you're just too slowl and hesitant~". Even though Juri said that, she was anything but angry or impatient: she was just having fun provoking her shy partner. However, Makoto didn't get her vibe and assumed she was losing her cool because of her hesitation:

"Ah, I-I know, but… you know I'm not a lover. Everything I can do is just fighting and stuff…". Makoto said that while she was finally taking her red top off. She tossed it aside and revealed her uncovered chest. To Juri's surprise, Makoto's boobs looked way bigger than what she was expecting. Evidently, she thought, the top was confining and restricting them for their own good. In terms of size, they certainly fell into the DD category - and that was put in mildly. Her nipples were lighter than the rest of the skin and Makoto's anxious breath made her chest inflate back and forth. She was feeling very uneasy showing her body to a total stranger. By the way she was acting, Makoto believed it'd be a waste of time for the woman. She then said to Juri:

"... Ah, I'm-I'm sorry for being such a bore, Juri… But, I think you've chosen the wrong partner for tonight… Despite the fact I started liking it, my heart and my mind cannot cooperate right now… I'm afraid you might lose your temper, a-and then… you'd hurt me…. But, I guess I might hurt you as well because, I'm not like the women you like…" Makoto's eyes looked down, feeling terrible for confessing her worries to Juri, but she was truly unconvinced by her own actions and her own judgment.

Juri, meanwhile, was blank staring at her. Her smile faded away and her face had a neutral expression. She then approached the paranoid girl, and layed her hands on her triceps. Makoto gasped as she almost felt Juri's breasts touching her own. The woman then closed her eyed and kissed Makoto on her lips once again. The contact was long and passionate, with her softly moaning with pleasure. Juri then pulled her lips back and said to the girl:

"... Ugh, you really are quite a good girl, Makoto. But, for what I can see, looking at your lack of self-esteem, I think you're way too harsh with yourself. I mean, can't you see just how nice looking you are?~" Juri said so while she layed her right hand on Makoto's upper chest. The girl gulped as she shut her eyes for the embarrassment, while her chest kept burning warmly:

"W-What do you mean, Juri?-Ahhh!~"

Makoto moaned softly as Juri layed her hand on one of her breasts. It felt both soft and stable, as it wasn't completely fatty.

"What I want to say to you is that… you deserve to be loved!~". Juri fondled Makoto's breast a few more times before she layed her other hand on the second one. Makoto panted profusely because of the soft touch.

"Ahhh, J-Juri!~ Your fingers are c-cold~ B-But, I told you I'm not the right girl for you. You deserve better than-"

"What do you know about my likes, girl?!" Juri asked Makoto while she neared her face to her neck, giving a few sniffs and kisses on it. A few shivers made Makoto's shoulders tremble. Despite what she just confessed to the woman, for sown reasons, she felt like her body was paralyzed by a never resting tension.

"Tell me, when was the last time you felt loved and appreciated?" Juri asked, while her hands moved lower on Makoto's body, as she was attempting to untie her white belt. Makoto instinctively held Juri's hands. The difference in temperature between the two was noticeable by the apprehensive girl.

"Uhm… I-I don't know, Juri… Agh, I don't even know whether I like you or I'm afraid of you?!... I don't know what do believe, so please Juri… Don't waste your time with a letdown like me…"

Juri looked at the suffering looking girl. But, she didn't give up just yet. For some reason, her own heart didn't stop beating that fast. Makoto's words weren't hurting her: instead, she made her feel… pity, and also compassion. Something she never thought she'd never feel someone else.

Juri then chuckled solemnly and said:

"Mhmh, you ask me why should I waste with you, Makoto? Are you really implying you don't deserve to receive some love and appreciation for something aside from fighting? Fighting is all funny and stuff, but that's not everything that makes us… us. There's plenty of things to try out, and living these kinds of experiences is a part of them" Juri noticed Makoto let her hands go so that she could untie the belt. "Because you never fell in love with anyone, it's perfectly normal you'd be this worried and unconvinced. Nobody is born ready for love, let alone sex!~ It's something someone learns as they live. You don't have to feel so unoptimistic. You're not a bore to me, at all… In fact, I've never had so much fun for a long time, and it's because of you, Makoto. It's not only because you've got such lovely feet, mind you - but, also, I can see something in you which fascinates me. And I'm being honest with you… I may not be the most sane or reliable person out there, but I can feel when a person suffers. My ways may not be the most delicate or humane, but… I don't want to leave you alone, Makoto, because… I really like you, that's the point… And I believe that, even though you want to deny it, you wish to know more about yourself, and I'm more than willing to help you out"

Juri then caressed Makoto's wild hair and brought her face closer to her. The girl gasped softly as she felt Juri's breath on her lips:

"So, please. Let me help you, Makoto… You're a good girl, and you do deserve some love. If you just trust me, I promise I won't hurt you, no matter what happens… Are you with me?"

Throughout Juri's declaration, Makoto didn't say one single word. She was simply astounded by Juri's own words. Even though she didn't completely trust her before, something about her actual words was starting to take an unexpected effect on her mood.

Even the way she conveyed her words was different form what she expected. The girl took a few moments to properly metabolize what Juri told her, and then, a rejuvenated sense of hope started tipping her chest. It seemed that, despite all that she said, Juri sincerely liked the girl and enjoyed her company.

[Man. That was unexpected… It doesn't seem like she's making it up - well, actually, she's been honest towards me throughout all the proceedings. Should I really refuse her company? W-Well, it'd be unfair, but I… uh, I don't know]. Makoto was looking down to her untied belt and stared at it for several seconds. The symbol of her discipline and her life reason. It was loosened. And she didn't do anything to stop Juri from doing so.

After having realized it, at the end of all of this, Makoto asked herself: what was the point of denying herself the company of a loving partner, if she let the principles she grew up with go? But, was that a sign of weakness and undiscipline, or a sign of growth and acceptance?

She realized that, the only way to find it out, was to, at least, give it a shot. Besides, what other choices she had. They were both already invested with one another this much, so it was pretty much a one-way downhill…

Makoto realized she'd been mute for too long, so she looked at Juri right into her eyes. She then hesitantly lifted her hand and placed it on one of her breasts. The woman squinted her eyes while she was smiling. Makoto squeezed her hand a little more in order to grasp the feeling of the udder. It felt soft and warm as her hand kept caressing it a couple of times. Makoto realized what she just did, but she she wasn't feeling afraid or apprehensive. She then decided to speak herself this time:

"So… do you really think I'm a good person, Juri? And, do you really think I'm not a bore for you?"

Juri chuckled a little and then, she placed her own hand on Makoto's buffed chest. She then said:

"Of course I do, my adorable scared baby!~ Mmh, your touch is quite good, actually. But, it should be more like… this~". Juri pressed the flesh on Makoto's chest with her fingers, causing Makoto to gasp in shock. The touch felt really nice, as Juri's fingers touched her skin more firmly.

"Mgh, y-yeah. It feels.. better like that!"

"Hihih, I told you you can trust me!~ Come on, try and lead the course, so you can practice on your own!~"

Juri let Makoto's breats go and she lowered her hands onto her consumed pants. Makoto widened her eyes, as she was gonna take care of her breasts on her own. The girl used both hands to fondle the fleshy bags, trying different touches with her fingers. Juri chuckled as her breasts were touched by her rough thick fingers and she hissed while gritting her teeth because of pleasure.

"Ngh, uuhuhuh, yes, just like that, Makoto. Why don't you touch the nipples as well?"

"Mh? O-Ok… like, so?". Makoto then used both her index and thumb to catch an erect nipple and moved it in a circular motion. She even squeezed it a little, which caused Juri to moan louder:

"Uuuh, y-your fingers are so tough, I love it!~ Here, let me take off you pants now. You keep practicing on my breasts. Also, try saying something naughty!~"

Makoto blushed suddenly. Her grip tightened a little more as she nervously tried to come up with a phrase. Juri, in the meantime, slowly pulled Makoto's pants down, revealing first her thick and muscled thighs and then her calfs. Juri tossed the pants aside and looked more passionately at her now naked body - well, save for the panties, mind you.

Makoto blushed a little for fully showing her uncovered limbs. Her dark-shaded body was fully exposed, and Juri observed it in total admiration and wonder. She closed her eyes and gave a slight touch on her covered pussy. She felt her panties wet and drenched. Her finger made a squishy noise, which made Makoto gasp for the shock:

"Ah, J-Juri!~"

"Mh? What is it-aaaaah!~ You're learning fast with the touches, girl!"

"Ehm, ah, y-you're getting more excited, aren't you?"

"Hihi, of course I am! Looking at your splendid smooth muscles astounds me!~ You really put so much effort into it!"

Makoto chuckled nervously:

"Y-Yeah, thank you… y-you too are quite fascinating and beautiful, Juri…!"

Juri widened her eyes, in a manner less maniacal than usual, as she heard Makoto's words:

"Huh? Really? Did you say I look nice?! Ow, come on, say it again!~" Juri squinted her eyes while her hands started massaggi Makoto's crossed legs. The girl hummed a choked moan and said:

"Mmhn, y-yes, you're r-really good looking, Juri…y-your skin is so clear and clean, like snow - a-also your breasts are really soft and warm… ah, ehm-oh, yeah! A-And your feet were also quite good, yeey!~..." Makoto was blushing more profusely for how cringy her 'naughty comments' sounded. She wasn't figuring the like so back in her mind. Juri heard those words, and then, she laughed. It was a genuine, normal laughter:

"Ahah, oh, you're so adorable when you try to sound naughty!~ Ehehe, but… good job, dearie. And thank you so much for your company… I really appreciate it~". Juri smiled as she approached Makoto herself in order to kiss her once again. The girl trembled once again once their lips interlocked; only, this time, she moved her lips herself, kissing Juri in return. Not only that, but she even tried using her tongue, catching Juri's own and attempting to suck it. They two women emitted ever increasing loud moans of pleasure, as they both embraced one another and layed on the tatami together. Juri was resting on top of Makoto, and their respective warm bodies touched one another, and their nipples grinded ont their respective boobs.

Juri stopped her kisses in order to take a proper look at her sweaty partner. She never fell this much in love with another person until now. Not even the so called 'most powerful woman in the world' - and by Juri's own extention, the most beautiful one around as well - the great Chun-Li, managed to make her this much happy. And Makoto, this young girl, a complete nobody in the grand scheme of things, managed to break breach into her hollow chest, making her heart quivering and palpitating like never before.

Makoto, on the other hand, was starting to feel more endeared and emotionally invested. The company and the physical interaction with that mysterious and unpredictable woman was scaring her before, making her reconsider and doubting about what, or who, she was. However, right now, it didn't matter. It didn't matter to her whether her actions dishonored her martial duties, her discipline, or even her beloved father. She felt like she needed to grow, to better herself in a different way. And whether this kind of method worked positively or not, it didn't concern here at the moment. She felt Juri's warmth enveloping her whole body, and now even felt safe in her arms.

[I can't believe how much it could change over the course of an hour… But, right now, I'm not afraid… Yes, I'm not afraid… Father]

"You're so wonderfully cute and genuine, Makoto! I love you so much!~" Juri shouted out loud while she kissed Makoto once again.

She then lifted herself up and said to her:

"I'm sorry for you if this would make you feel uncomfortable, but I can't take it anymore! So, here it is!"

She then grabbed her pants and straight up tore them apart, launching it away, and revealing her deeply wet exposed pussy.

Makoto gasped in shock looking at the carnal treasure right on top of her. Its lips were slightly opened and a bunch of transparent liquid was wetting its skin. A strong hormonal stench filled the air in a matter of seconds, as Juri was panting heavily. Makoto didn't say a word for the moment, but against any of her self-imposed worries, the sight of that organ wasn't making her feel embarrassed or perturbed. To her surprises, it actually made feel… hungry. Hungry for, something. Something she thought she wouldn't have ever needed. But now, that feeling was overflowing into her chest.

Without hesitation, Makoto put her hands on her panties and slowly took them off. She then exclaimed:

"D-don't worry, Juri! I'm not afraid to show off… And, and it's all because of you!~"

Makoto tossed her panties away and revealed her own drenched pussy.

Juri, still standing on top of her body, widened her mouth, and a trace of drool leaked from her lips. She stared blanked at it and, almost guided by her instincts, she quickly kneeled down and aligned her face toward the exposed lips. Makoto's heart was beating faster ever before. She felt Juri's breath on her sensitive skin and caused her to breath heavily in return.

Juri then said:

"Oooh, Makoto! It looks so nice and wet!... Mmh, say… mind if I give it a taste? I-I promise I will make you - Ah, no wait! I have a better idea! Here, look at it!~"

Juri then turned her body backwards and layed her butt cheeks onto Makoto's breats. This way, she could admire Juri's rear from her current position, while Juri could be closer than ever to her own pussy.

Makoto gasped in shock, as she could feel the overwhelming warmth of the pussy invading her face:

"J-Juri?! Is-Is this what I think it is?!"

"That's right, honey!~ I get to lick and touch your pussy, while you do the same thing for me! This way, we will reach climax together! Here, let me tell you how to do it!"

"Ah-eh, o-ok, Juri! I-I'll do my best for you!~"

"Don't mind me! Think about your pleasure and have fun your way!~"

Juri then started using her fingers, touching the sensitive skin of the pussy. Makoto shrieked in painful pleasure, as her legs trembled for the feeling. Juri exclaimed:

"That's the way, Makoto! Come on, try yourself! Use your fingers and gently slide them on the lips!"

Makoto hummed affirmatively and tried herself. She then neared her face and used her fingers to touch the wet skin. The squishy sound caused Makoto to gasp, as Juri's own hips trembled as a result. Makoto asked worryingly:

"Ehm, is-is it ok, Juri?"

"Oh yes, Makoto! It feels great! But, you need to touch it more! Here, like this!~"

Juri then used her fingers to rubb Makoto's own pussy more lively. The fingers touched the warm skin, and the squishing consistency made them more easy to move onto it. Makoto moaned louder in response. She did touch herself - it's not like she never did it in her life - but, the feeling of somebody else touching and playing with it in her place, was both positively surreal and exciting at the same time.

"Oooowhn, it feels so good, Juri! H-Here, let me try it!~"

Makoto then used her fingers to touch Juri's pussy herself. In her case, she used her thumbs to massage the lips, and even tried to insert them right into it. Juri gasped in ecstacy. They kept on doing so for many minutes, with each one applying different kind of maneuvers in order to impress the other one. From her own position, Makoto could have a full sight of Juri's butt cheeks: they were both round and plump, and she even attempted to touch them. Juri gasped for the surprise and laughed maniacally:

"Aha, yeaaah!~ That's the way to do it, girl!~ But now, here comes the real touch!"

Juri, without telling Makoto, took her tongue out and layed right onto her vagina. The girl shouted out loud and her legs jolted for the excitement:

"Aaaah!~ J-Juri, a-are you using your tongue?!"

"Yeehehah, cutie!~ It's just what I've been waiting for! I can feel I'm almost breaking down. So, please, use your tongue as well! It doesn't matter how you do it. Just, go for it! I know you can do it!~ Aaauhm!~"

Juri sank her whole mouth onto Makoto's vagina once again, using her tongue to lick the fluids and the lips. She held tightly onto Makoto's legs so that her tongue job had a more impactful touch:

"Mmmh, ooh yeah! That's how you do it! You use both your lips and your tongue to stimulate the pussy, and then -". Juri then lowered her hips down, making her own butt laying right onto Makoto's face. The girl muffled a shocked scream, as the wetness of Juri's pussy made her nose sink into it. Juri then wiggled her hips left and right onto Makoto's face, making sure she got a taste of her own flesh, while she got another taste of her.

Makoto managed to move her face out of that position and took several breaths to regain some air. She wasn't expecting such a rush of a maneuver:

"*cough!*J-Juri! Watch out, damn it!~ You were suffocating m-aaaaaahAhhh!~"

"Mh? *slurp!* Oh, sorry Makoto. Did you say something? I can't hear you with all the noises you're making! Come on, use more of your tongue!~"

Juri came back onto her pussy worship while Makoto looked at her pussy. She had some of its liquid sticked on her face, and it smelled funny:

[Gh! This smell stinks worse than the feet!~ But, she can't just have all the fun herself!]"Uh! All right, Juri! You asked for it!"

Makoto then circled her arms around Juri's hips and brought her vagina close to her mouth. Makoto then gently used her tongue to lick the lips, while also taking deep sniffs of the smell. Juri cackled in excitement as she pushed her fingers right into her pussy. Makoto cried out in pain as she stopped her own tongue job:

"N-No, Juri, please! Not that deep! I'm still virgin!~"

Juri looked back and rolled her eyes:

"Ah, all right all right, you princess… but, not to worry~"

Juri then decided to change position. She turned her body so that she was looking in front of Motoko's face. Juri then grabbed her right leg and overlapped it onto her left one. Makoto, still regaining her breath, was patiently looking at Juri setting herself for their 'last ride'. By the way she positioned, she understood what she was about to do, and she smiled to her.

Juri had made their respective pussies touching themselves on one another, and as she started to move her hips, she said:

"Ahhh, see? This jerking method is less painful!~ Remember, I'm only doing this because of you, hhaaaah!~ - and because I love you!~"

Makoto cried in pleasure as her sensitive skin rubber against Juri's own. Their hips pushed against one another, and their respective moans of excitement echoed throughout the empty dojo. Juri grabbed the floor so hard with her hands that she almost ripped the fabric of the tatami. Makoto heard an audible *Rip!* noise, and she shouted at Juri:

"N-No, Juri, stop! You are ruining the tatami!"

Juri didn't notice it and, once having looked back at the damage she caused, she said:

"Oh… eheh, I'm sorry. I just - ah, I just feel too much excited!~"

"Oh well, I can feel it clearly - gahgh!~" Makoto pushed her feet on the floor so that she could rub much harder, and she gritted her teeth. "J-Just… be more careful, ok?"

"Ah, alk right, cutie! Speaking of, I can see you increased your thrusts! Do you like when our pussies touch and massage with one another like this? Hah?!~". Juri increased her hip thrusts as well, to the point where both girls were equally matched. They both cried in pleasure, and Makoto panted more heavily:

"Y-Yes, it is! Aha, I can feel my skin tickles a little!~ But, it's starting to feel better every second!"

Juri then lifted herself a little more and stretched Makoto's right leg upward, making their pussies now pressing on one another from a higher position. Juri held Makoto's stretched legs and increased the intensity of her pushes even further. At the same time, she took the opportunity to give a few more licks on Makoto's right foot, sucking its flesh and licking its toes:

"Aaaaaah, yes! Yes, yes! Mgh, that feels good, doesn't it, huh?!"

Makoto's mind was buzzing for the increasing pleasure. For it being her first ever time, it surely felt like a hard hit. Nonetheless, the physical contact was still making her chest burn with passion. From her perspective, it felt like she discovered fire - the fire she never knew it existed. Yet, she was experiencing it - not necessarily in a wholesome way, but still enjoyable and passionate.

Makoto chuckled a little while she was crying in pleasure:

"Ahah, b-but that's not fair! You are still licking a foot of mine, you naughty one!~"

"Oh yeah? Is that an issue? Well, here's one of mine! This way, we are equal!~"

Juri lifted her right foot and placed it onto Makoto's face. She then grabbed onto it, both because she could lick and kiss it some more, and because she could support her position so that her pushes were as energic as possible!

At some point, Juri screamed in ecstacy:

"Aaah, I think I'm close enough!~". She licked Makoto's foot one more time before she decided to bent downward, nearir her upper body to Makoto's own:

"Ah, I'm gonna miss your delicious feet, cutie!~"

Makoto held Juri's face and kissed it, muffling her moans of pleasuring excitement:

"Mmmh *smack! * W-Why do you have to leave?!... Y-you could stay here a little more, can't you?!"

Juri opened her shut eyes and looked at the girl. Was did she just say to her?

"Y-You heard me, Juri!~ I-I'd like you to stay here-aaaah!~ w-with me!~ P-Please, would you?! - a-aaaa-aaaaah! Oh, push it faster! I'm so close! Aaaah!"

After listening to Makoto's words, Juri felt like she completely lost all of her horniness. Her face was neutral, and as she kept rubbing her pussy against Makoto's own, she heard the girl screaming out loud, signaling she just reached her climax. Juri, however, didn't scream, or cry in pleasure.

Makoto cried out loud so much she couldn't hear Juri's own voice, and she felt her pussy squirting violently. Her hips kept rubbing against Juri's own, and after a few more thrusts, she gave up and halted all her movements, panting deeply because of exhaustion. She squinted her eyes in joy. Her smiling face looked at Juri's own, as the woman was gritting her teeth because of the effort. Makoto was about to tell Juri how good she felt and how much she liked the whole experience; however, her smile softened a little when she realized that Juri wasn't laughing, or smiling like she does usually. Instead, her eyes were widened and worried, like she just saw a ghost. She was still processing what Makoto just said to her, but that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. The matter was more serious and broader than what it seemed. Also, Juri kinda forgot about something else, which was…

[Oh, damn it! The mission! Graaah, I hope they didn't start without me!~ I need to say goodbye to Makoto, right now. But… how?]

"... Uhm, J-Juri? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

Makoto's deep black eyes squared Juri's, and the woman snapped out of her trance and addressed the worried young woman:

"Ah! Ehm, it's-it's nothing, darling… uh, sorry, but I'm not sure I heard what you said to me before the climax.. W-what was it?"

Makoto actually blushed a little because of that, but she cleared her throat and, as she lifted her upper body up and she sitted on the tatami, she said:

"W-well, I-I actually don't know what got me before, b-but, before, I actually asked you whether you'd like to… stay here with me?"

Juri blank stared at the girl. So, she heard that right:

"I-I know, I know, it sounds absurd, for various reasons. I mean, we just met one another, w-we had only one interaction, a-and also - even though it is minor now - I'm still a little scared about you… B-but, when you implied you'd miss me, I sort of panicked and-and I… W-well, you know, I said those words… It's-it's not a joke or a prank against you. It's just… uh, I feel like, I could learn more about these stuff from you - eh, n-not just about sex and stuff, mind you!~ - but, like, how to be less paranoid and enjoy life more… I think I might need you, Juri… ah, I-I never believed such a day would have come to me, b-but-mmmhp!"

Juri, without uttering a word, quickly kissed Makoto on her mouth. At the same time, she layed a hand onto her neck and released a quick spark of ki thought her fingers. It coursed through Makoto's body, causing her eyes to turn upward, her lips becoming limp and unresponsive, and her lips relaxing. Makoto's upper body fell backwards, but Juri caught it just in time.

A few tears ran down from her eyes, as she sobbed quietly.

[... I'm sorry, but no, darling… You deserve better than this…]

Juri then took the fainted Makoto in her arms, and searched for a towel, or a blanket to cover her naked body. After walking around the dojo, she found a sliding door on the back. She opened it and found what looked like a small bedroom.

"Oh, so she does live here indeed…"

Juri opened the only bed there was and gently layed the sleeping body on it, and covered it with the blankets.

Juri took a few moments staring at Makoto's sleeping face, and more tears ran down on her cheeks. Her soft lips emitted light breaths.

[Ghh!~ She's still so cute and pure looking!... I *sniff!* I need to get out of here…]

Juri walked back at the main arena, where everything started. She looked around at the mess they both made and sighed, still sobbing softly:

"... I better set this mess up before leaving"

As Juri was busy trying to set the whole mess in place, she thought about Makoto's proposal, and she knew right from the start that, it would have never worked, and the reasons were plenty and risky.

For starters, Juri was, effectively, a terrorist. She worked for the S.I.N - basically the Shadaloo's rival - so her deeds were already more than dirty on their own. She couldn't have forgiven herself for dragging Makoto in the whole thing - not only because she would have followed her everywhere because of the new feelings she developed for her, not only because she was effectively an outsider, but most importantly, the secrets of her technique could have been exploited by the S.I.N's researchers - or, even worse, her boss Seth might have wanted to learn about her secrets herself in her 'own way'...

[Oh, you better keep your dirty hands off of her, you thin can!]. Juri though while she took Makoto's consumed clothes and layed them on a furniture. She took a look at them, and sighed out of pitty:

[Damn. Since when was the time she had cleaner clothes?!]

As Juri was putting her own clothes on, Juri thought about the next major reason for why their relationship - even just a friendship - would have never worked: her own mental instability. Despite what people might think about her, Juri did have self-awareness of her own mental issues. She never worried about fixing them or looking for help, as everything she needed to do to be happy was just finding a strong person and beat the crap out of it, letting her body flow alongside her feelings and thoughts process. She was a simple woman, and never had the opportunity to reason further about her condition - however, occasions like the one that presented itself this night, was more than a good occasion to ponder about them.

Sure, she felt happy about having helped Makoto discover the pleasures of sex, but maybe, looking at the bigger picture, she'd deserve more than just that. She still had many years ahead of her current age, and who knows whether she'd find a more stable - in every sense of the word - and lovable lover than what she could possibly be? Whether Makoto was ready or not to go and look for someone to bang with, it wasn't her duty to stay alongside her. Her company would have only be unhealthy for her:

[I'm already this messed up! To think that she might be influenced by this aspect saddens me… Ah, if only I was deeper more often with myself…]

Having said that, how well would their relationship evolve in the grand scheme of things? She was already more than involved into S.I.N's dirty affairs. How would they have made things work in synch? Either she decided to abort her high ranking place in the organization, losing everything that, essentially, gave her a new life after her tragedy, running also the risk of being torn apart by Seth - figuratively, and literally, as she could have ripped the Feng Shui Engine out of her skull; or, she could have allowed Makoto to be involved into the whole organization, which is something that, not only she would have never accepted because of her high moral standards, but also because she could have been used the same way Juri was. The woman couldn't afford that somebody she deemed 'worth being loved' had their lives put in danger because of her.

Juri put her feet protections on, and stretched her legs upward. She took a sniff on her arms, ans they stinked so bad. If it weren't for the mission, she'd taken a swim at the nearest lake and have her sweat being washed away.

"Ggh!~ It'd be embarrassing facing Chun-Li as I smell like armpits!~ Well, now I guess everything is… ah, I almost forgot!"

As Juri was about to leave, she noticed that the portrait she put down previously was in the same spot. Juri decided to put it back in place before she left the dojo. She took a look at the figure in the portrait: a middle-aged man with black hair, deep black eyes and a squared jawline. His small serious eyes seemed looking directly at the spectator. Juri was staring intensely at that sight, and bowed to it. A voice in her mind told her to do so. Not only as a form of respect, but also because it reminded her about something…

"I deeply apologize for having abused your daughter, sensei. I put her to sleep, so that she wouldn't follow me… I walk a dark path, with no light at the end of it, and I don't wish anyone to follow my footsteps. You have a splendid child. I'm sure she'll make you proud in the future… I know my actions are unforgivable, and whatever awaits me from now on, I will face the consequences… Thank you for your time and goodbye"

Having bowed once again, this time kneeling down on the floor, Juri walked to the exit and opened the sliding door. She took a look back one last time before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Once walking out, she felt the chill of the night running up her body.

"Brrrr!~ My body is still warmed because of that! I will have an headache today!"

She then activated her cyborg eye and searched for the location of the S.I.N's facility, where the ensuing battle was about to take place.

After having memorized the exact spot, she turned her head and took a deep breath:

"... Aaaaah! … In a whole, it's been a lot of fun! But, now - uuuugh!~ - work calls for me!~" Juri rolled her eyes annoyed and jumped on the tree branches, leaping from treetop to another.

The night was still long and full of surprises, and Makoto kept sleeping in bed, while dreaming about something she was starting to remember:

"... Mmh~... Juri!..."

The End


End file.
